


A Happy Dragon

by LilTheHunger



Category: Dragonaut: The Resonance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilTheHunger/pseuds/LilTheHunger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sexually repressed commander makes for a sexually hyperactive dragon, Raina is alarmed to discover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This is pointless crack, based solely on the English-dubbed anime. Enjoy.

Raina had become increasingly concerned that his dragon, Howlingstar, was defective.  The problem usually cropped up as soon as they got home from work.

"We're done with work!" Howlingstar would say once the door to their apartment had closed.  "Let's have sex!"  And if Raina did not protest -- immediately, vehemently, leaving absolutely no room for persuasion or seduction -- Howlingstar would have him over a table, or up against the apartment door, or very rarely in the bed, before he could blink.

It was quite nice, the sex.  That part Raina didn't mind.  The problem was simply the _frequency_.  They would have sex as soon as they got home.  Then Howlingstar would let Raina get up to make or order dinner, and they would eat.  Then Howlingstar would fuck Raina slowly against the sink counter, nibbling the back of his neck while massaging him to help him relax after the long day, and once Raina had screamed into the spice cabinet and collapsed onto the floor by the fridge, Howl would do the dishes.  Once the dishes were done, Howl would take Raina into the bathroom and suck him off while they showered. (He would bathe Raina, too, if Raina was too shaky to do it himself after all this.)  Sometimes Raina would relax on the couch afterward, watching streams or reading a book, and Howl would nap in his lap, head pillowed on Raina's belly.  But if Raina himself fell asleep, there was a good chance he would wake up with his cock in Howl's mouth -- hard and ready to blow, or just done and aching-in-a-good-way as it softened.  In fact, Howlingstar often fell asleep with Raina's cock in his mouth.  Raina thought it might be some sort of dragonish equivalent of thumbsucking.

He didn't really mind the sex, though.  He just worried that, well, it wasn't normal.

He tried asking Howl about it, in one of the rare stretches when they weren't a) in public, b) at work, or c) physically joined together in some way.  Predictably, it was while Howl was eating a big bowl of meat, looked like.  Maybe donburi, since that was the only thing Howl had learned to cook.  "I dunno why," Howl said, gulping rice.  "It feels good.  I like doing stuff that feels good."  Then he paused, frowning in sudden alarm.  "What, are you sore?"

"No, no," Raina said quickly.  "That's not it.  But you must admit, it's a little... unusual.  Your, er, enthusiasm."

Now Howlingstar looked positively confused.  "Is that a euphemism?"  At Raina's urging, he'd been working on his vocabulary. "Does enthusiasm mean something else?"

"Well, yes."  Raina grimaced.  "God, Howlingstar, you're like a rabbit.  _In heat_.  A libido this high is quite unusual among humans.  I'm wondering if it's normal for dragons."

At this, Howlingstar grew thoughtful.  "Well, Machina told me she really likes having sex with Akira.  Akira has toys for sex.  Can we get some toys?"

Raina began to feel lightheaded.  He sat down at the kitchen table and reached for his after-dinner coffee.  "I suppose we could," he said.

"Yeah!"  Howlingstar punched the air with a fist.  "Take _that_ , Amadeus!"

"Pardon?"

Howlingstar hunched, a bit sulkily.  "Amadeus has toys, too.  Sieglinde buys him new ones all the time.  He said you weren't giving me any because I'm undisciplined.  Is that why?"

Raina, who had been about to raise his cup to his lips, paused.  Put the cup down.  "No.  I've just been busy, Howl.  And it, er, also never occurred to me that, ah, that dragons... liked sex toys.  Sorry."

"Well, we like having humans, period, toys or no toys."  Howl bent over his bowl again, shoveling another mouthful.  "You're all so pretty and sensitive and soft to the touch.  I tried sex with Spirytus once, but it wasn't nearly as good as sex with you."  He grimaced.  "I almost actualized, though, and so did Spir.  That could've been messy."

On some level, it occurred to Raina that he should report this.  The ISDA still needed data on dragon lifecycles.  Perhaps they were meant to mate only in their dragon forms, on the wing.  Perhaps he did not want to think about this.  _At all_.

"At least I'm not poor Gio, though."  Howl finished his bowl and got up to carry it to the sink as Raina had taught him.  "He's gotta share Jin with Toa, and Jin's such a _little_ guy.  Maybe he's got good stamina.  He's still better than Kazuki, tho'; I don't think that guy knows how to have fun."  He made a face, then glanced back over his shoulder, grinning at Raina.  "You're big and strong, and smart, and you're always up for new things.  I _love_ that."

"Good to know," Raina said.  He still felt lightheaded.  He digested all that Howl had told him while Howl washed the dishes, whistling to himself (badly; he still needed practice).  But to Raina's own surprise, he found himself distracted from his ruminations.  Howlingstar wore only his tank-top, since they were in the house, and a loose pair of boxer shorts.  Those Communicator forms of theirs really were perfect, Raina thought, tracing the lines of Howl's legs.  Long and strong -- he knew precisely how strong from a dozen episodes up against the wall -- and deliciously brown, joined to slim hips and a broad strong torso and arms that made Raina want to either go to the gym himself, or just lick his way down to Howl's fingertips --

He looked away, blushing, and realizing how ready he was for Howl to finish washing dishes.  He shifted a bit in his chair, hoping to hide the evidence.

"Aw, don't do that," said Howl.  Raina looked up in guilty surprise; Howl had not looked back at him.  How did he know?  "I like it when you look at me.  You like the way I look, right?  I picked this form because I thought you would like it."  He shut off the water and began to dry his hands.

"What?"  Now Raina knew he should be reporting this.  "You _chose_ your Communicator's form?"

"Well, sure."  Howlingstar turned to him, and Raina blushed again; the shorts really left nothing to the imagination, and Howl was very blatantly interested in using up some of the energy he had just ingested.  He grinned at Raina.  "That's what the Resonance is all about, after all.  I could feel... you, inside..."  He grimaced, searching for the words.  None of the dragons had been able to articulate the moment of Resonance in a way the scientists could quantify.  "I don't know.  But I knew what you would like, and I liked you, so I became what you would like.  I could feel that you were all... tense, inside.  You wanted so many things, all the time, that you couldn't have.  I wanted to be able to give you everything you wanted.  Can we have sex now?"

Raina stared at him, openmouthed.  "Is that the case for all the dragons?  Their Communicators are designed to please the humans they've resonated with?"

"Of course.  Except Gio, maybe.  I dunno, maybe his Communicator was designed to please Toa.  Speaking of sex -- "

"Amazing."  But what did that mean for Sieglinde, who'd made her dragon look like an old man?  And Akira -- well, he supposed that wasn't really surprising.  But if Toa preferred tall, stoic men like Gio, then Jin --

Howlingstar came over and knelt in front of Raina, flicked aside his evening robe to expose his boxers, and began petting Raina's erection through the silk.  "Wow, you're really hard!  Sorry, I know I've neglected you.  But my chores are done now, so I can have sex all you want tonight."

Howl's hand, warm and deft, felt unbelievably good.  But Raina made himself focus, because there was something in Howl's words...  "Dear God.  A-are you saying that your libido is _my_ doing?"

"Well, yeah."  Howlingstar gave him a _duh_ look.  "Nobody else in Lindorm Unit likes sex as much as you.  You want it all the time!  But you know the humans who want you will all want more than you can give, they have strings on them -- "

"Strings attached," Raina corrected, out of habit.

"Right, so you don't like doing it with them.  But that's okay, because now you've got me.  I dunno what you did before you got a dragon.  Were you very unhappy?"  He slipped Raina's happy cock out of the slit in the boxers and began massaging it with expert strokes.  It felt exquisite.  "I'm sorry I didn't exist then to make you happy."

Raina reached up to stroke Howl's wild red hair.  Yes, he supposed he had always liked redheads.  Howl grinned -- then got up, tossed off his tank and shorts, and climbed into the chair with him, straddling his lap.  "I tucked some lube into the side of that seat-cushion," he said.  Obediently Raina slipped a hand into the crack and pulled out the small flip-top squeeze-bottle.  Handy for using one-handed.  Raina took hold of Howl's equally happy erection, pumping it gently while he opened the bottle and squeezed out a bit.  Howl, already panting, swiped the blop of liquid off Raina's hand and rubbed it onto Raina's cock quickly, his fingers shaking.

" _Please_ let's stop talking," he breathed, and Raina realized he was not at all reluctant to comply.  After all, Howlingstar had been made for him.

So they had sex there in the chair.  When that was done, they had sex in the shower.  Then Raina settled down to read for the evening, and Howl sucked him off, fucked him nearly off the bed, rubbed their cocks together, then sucked him again 'til Raina wept and finally pleaded for Howl to stop because he was beginning to chafe.  So Howl touched everything but Raina's penis until Raina cried out and spilled all over his own chest. Howl happily licked this up -- flipping Raina onto his belly to get a bit that had run down his side -- then lay back and jerked himself off while Raina admired the beauty of the dragon he had made. When all that was done, Howl settled down at last for sleep with Raina's cock in his mouth.

It was good to know that Howlingstar was not defective, Raina reluctantly concluded before he finally fell into an exhausted, deeply satisfied slumber.  It was his own fault, really.  He would have to let the ISDA know that sexual repression in a dragonaut resulted in a sexually hyperactive dragon.  Perhaps he would make some scientist's career by confirming a theory, or something.

But he would tell them later, after he'd had a chance to sleep.  He smiled to himself and stroked Howl's hair fondly.  And after he'd made sure the dragon understood something, come morning -- namely that the Resonance was not a one-way thing.  So Raina would explain this.  Then he would fuck Howlingstar into the pillows, because that was Howl's favorite thing in the whole world.

It was important for _both_ partners in a Resonance to be happy, after all.


End file.
